Fighting to Protect
by ThereIsOnly1BigBoss
Summary: After losing to her sister, a 5 yr old Hinata runs away and into a group of bullies. Guess who saves the day. Thats right Naruto.. but not in a traditional sense. Watch as the two become stronger together, one becoming more confident and the other learning a few mannerisms. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a fan fiction so please bear with me. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated, anyone who just plainly insults I don't wanna hear it. I'll be trying to upload new chapters as soon as I can. If anyone would be so kind to be a beta reader for me that would be extremely helpful. Enjoy chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or anything to do with the world of Naruto. Naruto belongs to his respective owner.

Chapter 1

She ran. She just had to get away from that place. With nowhere in mind, she just ran. Anywhere would be better than there. Today was the day that she had prove herself worthy of being an heiress, by defeating her younger sister is a taijutsu spar. Being a Hyuga, she specialised in the form of Jyuken, the Gentle Fist style. The style is different to traditional taijutsu, traditional taijutsu dealt physical attacks where as the Gentle Fist were internal attacks focusing on the chakra points that existed in everyone and the style is exclusive to the Hyuga Clan for their Byakugan went hand in hand with the style. Unfortunately she failed, horribly. They were told at the start of the spar to give it their all, as if they were fighting an enemy. But Hinata couldn't do it. Kind by nature, she couldn't stand to hurt her little sister Hanabi, physically or verbally.

Hanabi was the last gift that Hinata's mother left in this world before she passed away and Hinata swore to protect her. When Hanabi was declared the victor, Hiashi Hyuga the Clan Head and father of both girls didn't spare a second thought for Hinata. He was utterly disappointed. Ko, Hinata's escort/guard, raised to help Hinata up and out of the dojo, but Hiashi merely held his hand out to prevent further action.

"Don't waste your time, Ko" said Hiashi, "as I clearly have. Come Hanabi, we will start your training immediately." He sounded disgusted, perhaps even more so. Ko merely nodded, afraid to worsen the situation by disobeying. Hinata broke down in tears, feeling the anger and disappointment that radiated from her father. Hanabi was no better, she felt nothing for her older sister. Hanabi just looked at Hinata with the 'that's it?' expression and turned to leave.

Hinata couldn't stand to be there anymore and with what little strength she had left, she ran away. Hinata had no sense of where she was or where she was heading for. Her eyes were closed the whole time still crying her heart out. So she didn't realised the group of three boys ahead of her and accidentally ran into them. After bouncing back a bit after the collision, Hinata saw the group she ran into. The boys looked a year older than herself and they didn't look happy.

"I'm sorry" sobbed Hinata. She turned to leave and was about to when one of the boys grabbed her wrist, tightly.

"That's not cool" replied the boy holding her wrist, he was the leader of the group.

"Yeah! Bump into us and you don't even apologise properly," called out another.

"Hey guys, look at her eyes. They're similar to that guy, Neji" recognised the last of the group.

"Maybe she's related to him. Hyugas are all so stuck up. Let's teach her some 'humility'."

The leader threw Hinata on the ground so she was on all fours. She struggled to get up but hand forced her head into the dirt.

"Now apologise," demanded the bully leader.

"I'm sorry," replied Hinata, quietly with tears still streaming down her face.

"Louder Hyuga!" called the second bully.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" conformed Hinata. She kept saying it, a bit louder every time and trying to make these bullies happy.

"Hey!" yelled a fourth voice. The bullies turned to face a small boy at a similar age as Hinata.

"Leave her alone!" he called out again to the bullies. Hinata couldn't believe it, someone came to save her. She recognised the voice though. She saw the boy in a market street, saying that he would become Hokage one day.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it, little runt?" called the leader.

"You asked for it" said the boy putting his hand together to form a seal.

"Is he a ninja?" asked the one of other bullies.

"Clone jutsu" said the wannabe. A poof of smoke came from nowhere and once it cleared, it produced a sick looking clone and the Hokage wannabe.

The bullies stared in disbelief. this kid actually had them scared. Terrified even. But seeing the pathetic excuse for a clone on the ground, the three bullies burst into an outrageous laughter.

"He can't do a basic jutsu!" cried the Leader, "he's the sorriest excuse of a ninja if I-"

He was cut off by a sucker punch thrown by the blonde kid.

"Serves you right for not paying attention, asshole" smirked the blonde. He knew his clones were poor, however taking the advantage of the situation, the blonde was able to surprise them with a sneak attack.

The bully leader rose from the ground. Angry and humiliated by some punk kid, he was going to make sure the kid paid for it in full. Rubbing his jaw, he turned to his subordinates saying "Get him!"

All three charged at once, completely overwhelming the blonde boy. he tried to fight back, but as soon as he blocked one attack, another landed a hit. Eventually he was on the ground, held down by two of the bullies and Leader on top of the blonde throwing punches left, right and centre. Hinata saw what was going on and was arguing with herself to help defend her saviour.

"I want to help but I'm too weak," she told herself.

"Then you will always be weak and coward. You'll be a burden to everyone if you continue to act like this," replied her inner voice in an honest tone. The words cut Hinata deep, she could see her father saying something similar but in a harsher and disappointed tone. She wished her mother was still alive, she knew what to do.

"What do I do?" Hinata asked herself

"You fight. Fight to defend him and others like him" replied the voice.

Something clicked in Hinata's mind. She remembered her mother saying something like that when she died two years ago.

A 3 year old Hinata walked into the room where her mother was resting. She saw her mother laying on her bed looking peaceful, like an angel.

"Hinata, my beautiful daughter," called her mother weakly "Come here. I'm so proud of you. I know you'll grow into a strong young woman one day. I need you to promise me to you'll always look after your baby sister and protect her."

"I promise mommy. I'll do my best," replied Hinata

"I know you will, my lovely. But protect all of those who are precious to you as well. Don't be afraid dear. Its okay to fight to defend someone. If they mean something to you then fight for them, fight with all your heart. Fighting to protect someone who you love is okay," preached her mother, her eyes drooping, a sign that her time was up, "I love you Hinata. Now and forever. I'll always be proud of you," she continued before her eyes closed for the last time.

"M-Mommy?" asked Hinata slowly approaching, reaching out to her mother's hand to wake her.

"Lady Hinata, your Mother needs to rest now. And so do you" interrupted Ko and he took Hinata's hand leading her to her own bedroom.

5 year old Hinata snapped back to reality. The bullies were still beating up the blonde. The memory of her mother's speech lit a fire that was never seen in Hinata. This boy meant nothing to her at first but now he was her saviour and was grateful for the heroic act. He meant something to her now.

"I'll protect this boy. I promised mother that I'd protect my precious people and he is one of them." said Hinata completely resolved.

"How? I thought you were too weak?" returned the voice, trying to turn the fire into an inferno.

"I'll fight" replied Hinata with confidence.

And fight she did. She stood up, took a deep breath and dropped into her Gentle Fist stance.

"Leave him alone, or you'll have to deal with me!" shouted Hinata, activating her Byakugan with no seals. Surprised by the feat, she didn't dwell on it. She had to defend her saviour.

The bullies turned to her and glared. The blonde was unconscious with a few bruises and a black eye. They left him be, knowing the blonde won't be awake anytime soon. The bullies lined Hinata up like a predator stalking his prey readying the killing blow.

"I've had enough of kids today. Lets finish her quickly and get out of here," commanded the Leader. His subordinates took off, charging Hinata down. Hinata waited patiently, it was drilled in her from her training to let the opponent make the first move. Rushing as the two bullies did, left them open for a dodge and counter combo. Which she did flawlessly. Swaying to the right of the first bully dodging his left jab, she tabbed his arm and shoulder. Using her momentum, Hinata spun 180 degrees looking at the back of her opponent and tapped his right hamstring.

The bully fell to the ground, with his leg and arm dead numb he was useless. His back up charged in, thinking he had the advantage of attacking with Hinata's back to him. The impressive thing about the Byakugan is that it grants near 360 degree vision as well as seeing the chakra pathways in the body.

Hinata was well aware that the second bully was fast approaching. She ducked under his blow, which was going for her head. Whilst crouched, she spun and sweeped the guy off his feet with a sweeping kick and quickly jabbed him in the diaphragm, causing him to be winded. With both opponents on the ground, defeated and definitely won't be getting up anytime soon. Hinata locked her sights on the Leader, who was standing halfway between herself and the blonde boy.

He was wetting himself. He never expected such a change in the girl. She went went from a crying wreck and pushover to an unstoppable force in a matter of minutes. And he didn't want to be on the receiving end of whatever punishment she had in store for him.

"I'm sorry," he pleaded hoping it would be enough to be spared her wrath, "please let me be. We won't bother you again Lady Hyuga, I promise"

"Go and take your friends with you. That first one will be fine in two hours, the other will be in half an hour. If I hear bullying young kids again, I'll find you. I promise," threatened Hinata.

"That's my girl, you show you mean business," encouraged Inner Hinata.

The Leader nodded quickly, running to the guy who had his leg and arm useless and took off with him on his back. The second followed suit, not wanting to be near the crazy 5 year old Hyuga girl. After they left, Hinata fell to her knees. She did it. She fought off three bullies, well 2 technically, and saved her saviour. She giggled at the thought of becoming her saviour's saviour, then she remembered him. She looked up and saw still laying when the bullies left him. She crawled over to him to get a closer look at the damage. He still had bruises and a black eye but they faded quite quickly from only just receiving them.

Hinata deduced that the blonde might have a concussion and thought of getting him to the hospital to be looked after. However she was exhausted to carry him there, from the running and fighting plus she had no idea where she was. So Hinata opted to rest the blonde's head on her lap, hoping he'd wake up soon or someone would turn up to help. Hinata now had time to reflect on what happened. Joy and confidence filled her being. She smiled knowing that she had done her mother proud.

She realised the threat she made to the bully leader. It was out of character for Hinata. She blushed out of embarrassment, she lost herself in a badass moment. Hinata made a mental note to keep it in check, she was a Hyuga after all and all Hyugas were very well composed.

Hinata glanced down at the blonde boy again, his injuries were almost gone amazing her. 'He must have a bloodline limit to heal quickly' she thought. Moving past that thought, Hinata studied the young boy, taking in his appearance. His sun blonde hair was a stand out in the Hidden Leaf Village. Only the Yamanaka Clan members had blonde hair but they were more platinum blonde so he wasn't one of them. The whisker marks on his face drew her attention, Hinata thought they were cute and adorable. There were many things about this boy that caught her attention. His sapphire blue eyes and his undying determination. She remembered the day in the market, when he was ignored by the shopkeepers and pedestrians when he asked for something and then he yelled out that he would show everyone and will be Hokage one day.

Ko dragged her away before she could follow and that was the last time she saw the boy. She only wished that she heard a name. Suddenly, Hinata was brought out of her daydream by movement on her lap. The blonde was regaining consciousness, his black eye disappeared and bruises couldn't be found anywhere.

One of his blue eyes opened and saw Hinata staring down at him. He bolted upright like he awoke from a nightmare. The last thing he remembered was some bullies and a girl. He told them to leave her alone and that resulted in him being beat up. He remembered the bully leader on top of him and then black. He sheepishly turned to the girl who had been his pillow.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," said the blonde "um, do you know what happened to the bullies and the poor girl they were picking on?"

Hinata was stunned. He acted like nothing happened and at the same time couldn't remember her from 10 minutes ago. 'He must have been hit really hard' thought Hinata.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga. I'm the girl those bullies picked on," replied Hinata, happy that she had a name for her saviour, "don't worry we scared them off."

"That's awesome, not the bullying part that sucks, but scaring them off is though," cheered Naruto, "but I didn't do anything. Just got one good punch in and that's it, you know."

Hinata felt sorry for him. She knew he tried his best to help out but ended up becoming a victim as well.

"No, you're wrong Naruto-kun. You distracted them and inspired me to take advantage. If you didn't come along, I don't know what would have happened," encouraged Hinata. She meant every word. Even though Naruto didn't save her the way he hoped, he stilled her from her self pity and doubt. She was stronger because of him. She didn't even want to think of the outcome if he didn't turn up when he did.

Naruto stared blankly at Hinata, trying to process what she told him. He felt happy and proud. Happy because he did save her even being beaten for it and proud because he inspired Hinata by his actions. He smiled at her and that made Hinata blush scarlet. 'That smile is so..' thought Hinata struggling how to describe the smile Naruto shown.

Naruto looked at her, more so her eyes. They were lavender in colour. No black dot in the middle just plain lavender.

"Those assholes, picking on a blind girl. That's a new low, its amazing that you even fought back you know," assumed Naruto. Hinata looked at him confused. Why would he think she was blind? Hinata has 20/20 vision and then it clicked. Naruto saw her eyes and mustn't know about the Byakugan. It was a common mistake for those who were unaware of the Hyuga and their Byakugan.

"Naruto-kun, I'm not blind. I can see perfectly. I have the Byakugan, a doujutsu for the Hyuga Clan only," corrected Hinata. She smiled at his innocence, Naruto blushed lightly with embarrassment. Because he was an orphan and lacked knowledge of the clans in the village, he had no idea.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I've never met a Hyuga before. But I have heard of the Byakugan from Old man Hokage. He told me that they are a pale white colour and looked freaky," stated Naruto, Hinata hung her head at the insult, "but yours are a pretty lavender colour. I like them."

Hinata raised her head in shock. She had never been called pretty by anyone else but her mother and it sent her heart racing. She knew that the civilians of the Village thought that the Hyuga were cold because of the Byakugan, however to be called pretty was new and that Naruto like her eyes made her blush. A growl ruined the special moment between the two kids and left Naruto rubbing the back of his head, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was on my way for lunch and well you know the rest," he informed Hinata, "come with me Hinata-chan. You'll the food I promise, it's the best in the Village if not the world, you know."

Naruto's enthusiasm made Hinata giggle and she nodded in acceptance. She felt a little hot and didn't know why. Naruto just grabbed her hand, softly to her surprise, and took off to show Hinata this wonder food, which turned out to be his favourite restaurant. Shortly after Ko appeared searching for Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

Theres the new chapter ladies and gents. I hope you enjoy it, any good criticism is welcome. I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

Chapter 2

It was a beautiful day in the Hidden Leaf Village. The sun was shining and brightly over the busy streets of the village's market district. Shopkeepers were trying to out do one another and attract customers with their wares and sales. The streets are busy with civilians talking with others, little children running around, playing games. All in all, it was a normal, busy day for the citizens of the Hidden Leaf. However it wasn't long before something ruined it.

"Here comes that demon again, he must have tricked that innocent girl whose following him," whispered one villager to another who nodded in agreement. They watched as Naruto and Hinata made their way through the crowd, which split apart like the Red Sea. All villagers from little children to the elderly gave cold glares at Naruto and glances of concern and worry for Hinata. Naruto didn't notice the glares or if he did, he didn't care. He had made his first friend, who was of the same age as him. Nothing could bring him down.

Hinata, however did notice the looks the crowd was giving them and was curious as to why. She quickly deduced that the glares were for Naruto, but why? 'He's kind, gentle, noble and cute and my hero' she thought as she daydreamed about the blonde, blushing madly. Hinata was too involved with her daydream that she almost missed Naruto stopping to turn to face her and nearly bump into him.

"Hey Hinata, you ok? You're all red. You aren't sick are you?" asked Naruto innocently, putting a hand on her forehand. He remembered Old man Hokage did it once for him when he was sick once. This made Hinata's blood rush to her head, becoming light headed and the close proximity with Naruto didn't help. She fell forward from her dizziness and waited for the pain of hitting the ground afterwards. But it never came. She did feel however a soft and warm embrace. Naruto had caught her mid way and she reacted immediately and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, returning the embrace.

"I guess you haven't fully recovered from that fight earlier, you know. That's okay Hinata, I'll carry you to Ichirakus," offered Naruto. Before Hinata could say anything, Naruto spun 180 in her arms and lifted her onto his back. He hooked his arms under her thighs and marched to Ichiraku like nothing happened. Hinata was crimson out of embarrassment and from being extremely close to her now obvious crush.

Most of the villagers saw the interaction that just occurred between the two 5 year olds. Half thought that Naruto used some trick and gave him colder looks. The other half thought it was a genuine accident and what Naruto did was also genuine causing them to re-evaluate their opinion on the blonde and give him a second chance to proof himself.

Naruto arrived at Ichiraku ten minutes later with Hinata still on his back. Placing her softly on stool, Naruto climbed onto the spare stool next to her and the owner walked out of the kitchen.

"Ah hello there Naruto," greeted the owner with a smile, he noticed Hinata and continued, "I was expecting you to turn up but I was expecting you with some company."

"Hey old man Teuchi, this is my new friend, Hinata" introduced Naruto, with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Pleased to meet you sir," said Hinata formally. As a Hyuga, one of the most prestigious clans in the Hidden Leaf, etiquette was a must as the clan often had foreign visitors stay and insulting them by not bowing low enough or not greeting them correctly could jeopardize potential relations for the village.

"Oh I do like her. Respectful and well mannered. You could learn a couple things from her lad," said Teuchi, chuckling at Naruto's reaction.

"Hey! I can be respectful too, you know!" shouted Naruto. He noticed something was out and glanced around the stall.

"Where's Ayame nee-chan?" asked Naruto. Before Teuchi could reply, a feminine voice came from behind Naruto.

"Aww you missed me Naruto?" teased Ayame warmly. Naruto had been a regular customer of Ichiraku for the last year now. Ayame saw him as a little brother where as Teuchi saw him something like a nephew and Naruto saw them as family. They were always nice to him.

"I just went to get some fresh ingredients for your favourite," said Ayame, showing Naruto the shopping bags. She noticed Hinata sitting next to him and smirked, "who's this Naruto? Is that your girlfriend?"

Both Naruto and Hinata blushed. Not even being friends for an hour and someone assumed it was something more. Not that Naruto knew what a girlfriend was.

"Shut up Ayame nee-chan!" defended Naruto, "Hinata isn't my girlfriend. We just met an hour ago. We're just friends." Hinata smiled at Naruto's last statement. She was quite intelligent for a 5 year old and she knew that herself and Naruto were really acquaintances, however being called a friend was much more preferable.

"Haha, sorry Naruto-kun. I couldn't resist teasing. Anyway I'll get these unpacked and start your usual right away. What would you like Hinata-chan?" suggested Ayame. Teuchi, after shaking his head at Ayame and Naruto's antics, showed Hinata a menu and she settled for miso pork ramen. After both Teuchi and Ayame disappeared into the kitchen, an awkward silence filled the stall until an idea popped in Naruto's head.

"Hey Hinata, lets play 20 questions. I'll go first," said Naruto and went straight into asking questions.

By the time the food was served, Naruto and Hinata both learned quite a bit about each other. Naruto learned that Hinata was the Hyuga clan heiress, pressed flowers as a hobby, loves cinnamon rolls but hates seafood and never had ramen before. Naruto also noticed that she spoke quietly and pressed her fingers together. He'd have to ask Old man Hokage about it later and what it meant.

Hinata had learned that Naruto was an orphan and didn't know who his parents were, loved ramen and pulling pranks on mean people and just in general, that his dream was to be the greatest Hokage ever and had a secret hobby of gardening. He told her that it's relaxing and all his problems just melt away. Hinata noticed that Naruto kept saying 'you know' when he got excited or passionate and giggled when he said it. Naruto explained that the adults of the village, for some unknown reason, sometimes pick him. Hinata couldn't believe that someone as nice as Naruto has such a rough life and still push on seeing the good in all things. She found it very admirable.

Naruto was currently in the middle of telling Hinata about one of the better pranks he pulled. Hinata found his stories interesting and funny, Naruto's enthusiasm added more to it, she found herself hanging on his every word wanting to hear more. 'I could listen to him all day and not get bored' she thought. The highlight of the lunch was Naruto's messy face after shoving ramen down his throat as if he hadn't eaten in days. Hinata found it adorable and funny especially when he asked her if he had anything on his face.

Hinata only had the one bowl where as Naruto had five. He started to complain when Ayame cut him off like a drunk at a bar. She told him to come back for dinner if he wanted more. Naruto sighed in defeat and went for his money and stopped by Teuchi telling him it was on the house for being a new customer. The two 5 year olds then left the stall after thanking Teuchi and Ayame for lunch.

"I suppose I will come back for dinner, I'm hungry," whinged Naruto while Hinata giggled beside him "what did you think Hinata? Isn't ramen the best ever?!" asked Naruto

"It-it was v-very delicious N-Naruto-kun" said Hinata. The teasing from Ayame had made her nervous, Hinata wish she could be like Naruto and brush it off.

"Well maybe next time we have cinnamon rolls. I mean you tried my favourite food, its only fair that I try yours," suggested Naruto. Hinata was taken back and squeaked in surprise.

"N-next time?" she asked. While lunch was good, she was a stuttering mess and quiet. She believed that Naruto would think that she was weird and with her social status try to keep his distance.

"Of course next time, you know. We're friends aren't we? Friends hang out all the time you know!" returned Naruto, Hinata was his first friend and he wanted to make the most of it before the evitable happen and she was taken away from him.

A smile and blush crept on Hinata's face. She was touched that Naruto still very much wanted to be her friend and play with her despite being weird and an heiress.

"I'd l-like that N-Naruto," said Hinata warmly, smiling at him and returned his fox like smile back.

"Cool. Say are you going to become a ninja?" wondered Naruto. He couldn't believe it didn't come up when the two of them played 20 questions.

"Y-yes it's expected o-of me to b-become one," answered Hinata "I-I'm starting n-next month"

"Really? Me too you know! We'll be in the same class, that's so awesome!" said Naruto excitedly.

Hinata smiled and giggled again at his antics. He was right, with both of them starting the ninja academy next month the possibility of being in the same class was almost certain. She wouldn't have to worry about making new friends when she has Naruto.

"Lady Hinata" came a formal but familiar voice. Hinata turned around, as did Naruto, to see Ko standing there.

"H-hello Ko-san" greeted Hinata with a bow, "t-this is my f-friend N-Naruto Uzumaki"

"H-hello sir" greeted Naruto, also with a bow copying Hinata. Ko simply nodded to the boy.

"Lady Hinata, you know you shouldn't run off like that. You had me worried," stated Ko as he knelt down in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "who knows what could have happened to you."

"I-I'm sorry K-Ko. I-it won't h-happen again," said Hinata ashamed that she had Ko worry for her.

"Don't worry Mr Ko sir. I know it happen again. I'll protect Hinata with my life, if I have too," boasted Naruto, earning a glare from Ko. Ko was well aware of Naruto and what he contained. Ko may have been inclined to help the boy in some small form in the past but Naruto's knack for pranks put Ko off. Pranks and mischief was a huge no no for Hyugas.

"Besides, Hinata is super strong. She took down three older boys that bullied her in seconds, at the same time. She was super quick, you know," explained Naruto and started showing some taijutsu, if it could be called taijutsu. Ko turned to Hinata with a confused look. Hinata couldn't defeat her younger sister, who has less training and experience, to defeating three older boys like that. 'What brought about this change?' Ko thought.

"I-it's true K-Ko-san. I a-accidentally bumped i-into them and t-they picked o-on me. N-Naruto-kun tried t-to help and g-got b-beat up instead. T-then I s-saved him. I-it just happened s-so quickly" explained Hinata further. Ko nodded, processing the information trying to find the trigger and harnessing it in Hinata's training.

"Be that as it may, we must return to the compound. Say goodbye to your friend and we'll be on our way," stated Ko. He needed to meditate on this development, it may help Hinata prove herself as a clan heiress.

"Okay. I-I have to go now N-Naruto-kun. I g-guess I-I'll see you l-later," said Hinata, disappointed she would have liked to stay with Naruto for a bit longer.

"Ok Hinata-chan. I'll see you later. Goodbye Mr Ko, it was nice to meet you," replied Naruto with a bow.

"Farewell… Naruto Uzumaki, be safe" returned Ko, leading Hinata back to the Hyuga compound. 'It's a shame you don't give a very good first impression Uzumaki,' thought Ko, escorting Hinata through the streets, 'however you do always surprise people when you get the chance you need. There's hope for you yet'


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter uploaded. I had a bit of difficulty with this one so please bare with me on this. If anyone of you gracious people, reviewing this please feel free to point out any flaws. i'll revise it and hopeful make it better if need be haha. As always good criticism is welcome, anything less than please keep it to yourself. Naruto doesn't belong to me, he belongs to Kishimoto.

Chapter 3

The rest of the day was uneventful. Hinata arrived home and went straight into training, trying to rediscover the drive she had when she faced those bullies. Ko had opted to stay and supervise, curious at the behaviour change in Hinata. When he saw Hinata drop to her knees from exhaustion, he called the training. He helped Hinata to her feet and told her to get washed and ready for bed. She nodded and left, leaving Ko in the dojo alone. He decided to mediate there and reflect on what the Uzumaki boy told him and seeing Hinata push herself so hard in her training.

Ko knew Hinata well enough by now to know that being picked on wouldn't have brought about such a change. Normally she would have just accepted it and sink deeper into her shell. Therefore, Ko believed that witnessing Naruto, who was innocent and could have left her be, being beaten up was the push to cause the change. The way he saw Hinata practice the Gentle Fist katas was evidence enough, she would have stopped if she missed a movement. Now she kept on starting over until the number of mistakes reduced.

Ko was also conflicted about Naruto. At first, Ko saw him as a boastful, little brat who was so disrespectful; it seemed pointless for anyone to teach the boy manners. Like the older generation of the village, Ko knew about the Nine-Tailed Fox sealing into Naruto. Whilst he personally didn't see Naruto as the Fox in human form, like most members of the clan, it was Naruto's knack for pranks and terrible behaviour that turned him away from the boy.

Then realisation struck Ko. 'What about Lord Hiashi?' he thought, ' surely if he knew what happened, Lord Hiashi would be against all contact with the boy.' Thinking about all the information he knew about the boy, Ko knew that the Third Hokage saw him as a grandson and always tried to help out where he could. 'If the clan showed some form of good will towards Uzumaki, we would gain the Hokage's favour' thought Ko, trying to make a compromise to allow Hinata's new friendship and boost the clan's social status. The Hyugas were seen as equals to the Uchiha clan and as rival clans, being equals was extremely unsatisfactory.

This was a risky business to get involved with. The clan would receive a lot of flak from both ninja and civilian populations of the Hidden Leaf. However if Naruto became a great ninja and Hokage, the Hyuga would be remembered for it would be highly praised. On the other hand if Naruto failed, he could drag the Hyuga clan down with him. Ko had no choice but to discuss the issue with Lord Hiashi and him alone. Whilst the clan Elders shared the same view of the blonde boy, they still didn't want anything to do with the poor boy.

So Ko went to check on Hinata and found her curled up in bed fast asleep. Leaving her quietly, Ko made his way to Hiashi's office, knowing full well that the Head would still be up going through paperwork. He arrived at the door and knocked, waiting for permission to enter.

"Enter," sounded Hiashi, Ko opened the door and entered the room, closing the door behind him and bowed in front of Hiashi "Ko, what business do you have?"

"I came to inform you that Lady Hinata has retired for the evening," said Ko "however I wish to discuss a certain matter with you in private"

"Does it involve Hinata?" asked Hiashi

"It does sir, but not as you might think. Could we maybe discuss this without unwanted guests?" returned Ko, hoping that would buy his Head's interest. Hiashi perked up a bit, internally. As Clan Head, he could not betray any kind of emotion in case it was used against him in meetings with the Ninja Council or with foreign ambassadors.

"I hope this isn't a waste of my time Ko," stated Hiashi activating a privacy seal, knowing that Ko would be able to see it as a promise of punishment if it was deemed a waste of time. The seal stopped eavesdroppers and Byakugan users; it was to be only used for top-secret discussions. The two were truly safe from any information leak.

"Lord Hiashi, I wish to discuss a certain friend that Lady Hinata has acquired earlier today," said Ko getting straight to the point. Ko knew he had to be straight and narrow when discussing issues with the Clan Head or Elders.

"I see and who exactly is this friend of Hinata's?" asked Hiashi plainly

"A boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki," replied Ko and then there was silence. Talking about Naruto in any sense was risky business, considering that the sealing of the Nine-Tailed Fox was a SS rank secret and any public mention of it was punishable by death.

"You have my attention Ko," said Hiashi, not betraying any emotion "but tread carefully. Anything concerning the boy is dangerous."

"You're right my Lord. I wish to propose an idea of allowing Lady Hinata to maintain a friendship with the boy" offered Ko.

"And why is that?" asked Hiashi, showing a small amount of interest.

"An incident occurred after the spar today my Lord. Lady Hinata ran into some troublemakers and was picked on as a result. However the young Uzumaki came to help and ended up a victim himself," explained Ko.

"Is there a point to this Ko? So far you've established that my eldest daughter is a pushover and a weakling and that Uzumaki is as well. Your proposal will be dismissed if it carries on," asserted Hiashi. He was disappointed with Hinata's performance today in the dojo. It was as if she didn't want to fight, he could understand that much. Hiashi had to go through the same procedure against his late twin brother, Hizashi who died protecting the clan and Village from a war with the Hidden Cloud Village.

It was a tradition that existed as long as the Clan itself. If there were two possible heirs, they had to spar once a year, until the coming of age of the eldest heir, to see which one would become the new Clan head. This often ruined relationships with the siblings. Hiashi noticed that Hinata and Hanabi's relationship started to slip. They were so close until 6 months ago when Hanabi began her initial training. She seemed to be focused on only training and bettering herself where as Hinata was the opposite, not lazy just no personal drive to be stronger.

"Well Lord Hiashi, after the three boys turned on young Uzumaki and Lady Hinata supposedly defeated them singlehandedly" explained Ko. Hiashi scoffed at the thought of Hinata pulling off such a feat. 'It's most likely a lie made up by Naruto' thought Hiashi.

"Can anyone other than Uzumaki vouch for this?" asked Hiashi, still not believing what he was told.

"Other than the three boys then no, my Lord. However, when Lady Hinata and myself arrived back at the compound this afternoon, she went straight into the dojo and trained nonstop until she collapsed from exhaustion. Surely that explains that something in Lady Hinata has changed and hopefully for the better," reasoned Ko. Hiashi did notice that, as he walked to his office to get an early start on his paperwork, he saw Hinata train in the dojo but simply dismissed it.

Now thinking on it, Hiashi found that Ko was right. Something must have happened after Hinata left the compound. Normally, she would go to her room and freshen up for dinner and then head for bed however Hinata was absent for dinner, which he didn't care anyway, and to see her in the dojo training, again quickly dismissed as at the time he had no time for her anymore. Whatever happened to Hinata was a good thing, and it had involved Uzumaki.

"So what do you plan to do Ko?" asked Hiashi, now showing some interest. Ko smiled, he was now getting somewhere.

"Well my Lord, as I mentioned before, maintaining the friendship between Uzumaki and Lady Hinata would help with Lady Hinata's growing confidence and in turn her development as a ninja, she may still prove herself worthy for being the Clan Heiress," explained Ko, he knew that Hiashi wanted Hinata to succeed him as Clan Head when the time came, hence why he pushed her so hard and set high standards.

"I see but how does Uzumaki benefit from this?" quizzed Hiashi, whilst he had no interest in the boy, he did have a massive amount of respect for the child and therefore didn't want to use for his own personal gain. Most people wouldn't be able to handle the lifestyle Naruto has and still act like nothing was wrong. Plus, knowing Naruto's parents on a personal level, he honoured their memory by giving the child respect and not viewing him as the Fox Demon.

"They boy would have his first real friend and, hopefully, being around Lady Hinata he will learn to be more respectful and have correct manners with dealing with those around him," clarified Ko. The older men both know of Naruto's love of pranks and pretty much pulled them on just about anyone. The more outrageous pranks were pulled on those who either insulted him or tried to take advantage of him.

Hiashi sat back in his chair thinking more in depth about it. It was true that Hinata lacked much needed confidence in order to improve. 'Probably my fault for pushing her too hard' thought Hiashi. Regardless of what others in the clan said or thought of him, he loved Hinata dearly. He only wanted what was best for her. 'I'll give her one more chance to prove herself but that will be it' decided Hiashi.

As for Naruto, Hiashi knew that Minato and Kushina would have wanted someone to be there for him, as a guardian at least, hence for being in orphanage until recently and he now lives by himself in an apartment that the Third bought for him. Hiashi will let Hinata be that someone for Naruto and through constant interaction, the boy may indeed live up to and even surpass his father.

Hiashi glanced at the photograph on his desk. It was of his late wife, a 2-year-old Hinata and a baby Hanabi. Focusing on his wife's image, Hiashi knew that this was the right thing to do. Taking in a deep breath, he looked up at Ko, who was still waiting for an answer.

"Hinata's friendship with Naruto Uzumaki may continue," stated Hiashi, Ko let out a sigh of relief, "however this will be Hinata's last chance to prove herself worthy of being Heiress. The deciding spar will take place in the dojo, one year after Hinata becomes a Genin, assuming that happens. One more miserably defeat at the hands of Hanabi and Hinata will placed in the Branch House immediately. Make sure she does not fail Ko."

Ko should have known that Hiashi wouldn't be getting soft hearted after hearing about Hinata's big success. 'That's fine, it'll be a challenge but with Naruto helping out, I'm sure Hinata will succeed this time,' though Ko.

"I understand my Lord, I will supervise Hinata's training myself. That is all I wished to discuss with you, I shall take my leave now and ensure that no one interrupts you further," said Ko. He left the office and headed for his room. Ko had a lot to plan and organise for the next seven years. 'This will be tough on her and Naruto. I cannot fail,' thought Ko with determination flowing through him.

After Ko left, Hiashi sat back in his chair again, looking at the picture on his desk. It was times like these that he wished his wife were still alive. Being a good father and Clan Head was tough even with her still at his side. Hiashi raised his head and prayed, prayed that Hinata had the hidden strength to defeat her younger sister and prove herself as Heiress of the clan. Lastly he thought to himself 'if you're anything like your father, Naruto, you will be able to help Hinata become stronger.'

Composing himself, Hiashi returned to his paperwork. A Clan Head's duty was always ongoing.


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter finally uploaded. Sorry it took a while, work was a nightmare haha. Its my longest chapter yet and wanted it to set the picture before some timeskips came along. Any good critics are welcome, anything less than... well bugger off. I hope you enjoy it and I'm looking forward to your reviews. I don't own Naruto in any shape, way or form. Kishimoto does.

Chapter 4

The annoying ringing of the alarm stirred a small form under the bed covers. An arm shot out of the sheet and flopped around like fish until it found the cursed device and turned it off. Rising like a zombie from the grave, Naruto got up, climbed out of out bed and began his morning exercises. He hated waking up at dawn. He wanted to sleep and wake up later in the day like most kids his age. However Naruto wanted to be a ninja but not any ninja, he wanted to be Hokage and the greatest one ever. His morning exercises consisted of push-ups, sit-ups and squats.

He didn't do a ridiculous amount. The Third Hokage had told him when Naruto becomes a Genin that is when the real and serious training begins. Naruto was also warned if he wanted to train before and during the academy it had to be easy things and not to push himself too hard. After all, he couldn't become Hokage if he's in the hospital all the time.

When Naruto finished his morning training, he got washed and changed, made himself instant ramen for breakfast and was enjoying it while reading a scroll describing the necessary skills to be a ninja such as stealth, awareness, etc. The scroll was a birthday gift from the Third to Naruto and he loved it. The only downside was that he hated reading, mainly because he struggled with it. He lost his concentration quickly and became bored. However Naruto is that determined to make his dream a reality, he pushed on, trying to overcome the obstacle.

Naruto disposed of his breakfast when he finished and was contemplating now what to do for the day. He could pull pranks but he was running out of new pranks to pull, he needed to think of some new ones before he started up again. Then he thought of Hinata, his new friend and was instantly excited and wanted to see her again. While it sucked failing at being a hero yesterday, Hinata was still thankful for his help and it meant a lot to him.

Naruto tried often to help out when people were in trouble, ranging from carrying the shopping for someone to returning a dropped item. Every time the villagers yelled and abused him. Hinata was different, she recognised his good intentions even if it didn't go the way Naruto planned. He decided to go see her again today and spend the day having fun in the park as kids their age do. Naruto put his sandals on and headed out of the apartment that was his home. When he got to street level, he realised he never got an address from Hinata. 'Great, I make a new friend and I don't know even she lives, you know,' thought Naruto 'Maybe Old man Hokage would know, I'll go see him.'

Naruto then headed as fast as he could to the Hokage office, to see if his grandfather figure could help.

Hinata woke up at dawn, naturally, feeling sore from yesterday's spar, bully asskicking and afternoon training. She had a warm shower and got changed, ready for a new day. She was trying to decide what to do for the day, after breakfast. She could train some more, she couldn't bring out the same precise movements that he performed against the bullies however her young muscles were aching and decided to hold off training until the soreness faded.

She then thought about seeing Naruto again. She had fun with him yesterday and felt like that she could be just a normal girl around and all her worries and fears just melted away. She blushed when she thought of his fox like smile and how the whisker marks on his cheeks made him look adorable. She was brought out of her daydream when a familiar voice interrupted.

"Good morning, Lady Hinata" greeted Ko, with a smile "how are you today?"

"G-good morning, K-Ko-san," return Hinata, "I'm f-fine thank y-you. H-how are you?"

"I'm very well Lady Hinata. Listen, I'm going to be looking after your training from now on," said Ko. Hinata was confused, she believed that he would have to train alone seeing now Hanabi had favour to replace Hinata as clan Heiress but she couldn't deny that she was happy. Ko was always kind to Hinata since her mother passed away and even before then.

"I would like you to go find your friend Naruto, after breakfast, today and meet me in the park at 11am. There are some things I want to talk to the two of you about," explained Ko. Hinata nodded her head excitedly and quickly went in the dining room for breakfast. She thought that her new friendship would quickly end because of how the adults treated Naruto but Hinata was happy for being wrong for once.

Hinata finished breakfast and raced out of the compound wanting to find Naruto as quickly as possible. She recalled that neither of them exchanged their addresses and her Byakugan wasn't developed enough to find Naruto in the village. Hinata did remember that the Third Hokage was like a grandfather to Naruto. So Hinata headed for the office to see if the Hokage would be able to help.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, better known to the public as the Third Hokage, was death staring the endless amount of paperwork on his desk. No matter how much he got done in a day, double the amount came the next day. He thought that he could retire and relax, as an old man should, after Minato was named Fourth Hokage. However because of the Nine Tailed Fox attack nearly 6 years ago, Sarutobi was forced to return as the Third. 'Maybe it was best I returned,' thought the Third, 'if someone else stepped in, Naruto definitely wouldn't be the child he is today." Speaking of said child, Naruto burst through the door.

"Hey Old man!" greeted Naruto loudly, with a huge smile on his face. The Third couldn't help but smile at the boy; Naruto really did have a way to lighten up anyone's mood. The Hokage's secretary followed in the room a bit startled from the racket Naruto caused.

"Boy! Be more respectful for the Hokage. My apologies Lord Hokage, I'll remove him from the premises immediately," said the secretary. Sadly, she was one of those that viewed Naruto as the Fox and did everything she could to stop Naruto visiting his surrogate grandfather.

"I assure you, Miss Tsuchi, Naruto is quite welcome here," informed the Hokage "I'm sure that you have more important things to worry about right now." Sarutobi didn't like how everyone instantly berated Naruto; it was like breathing air as a great offence. Miss Tsuchi heard the warning, nodded and left the office.

"Now Naruto," said Sarutobi, focusing on the child "what can I do for you?"

"Oh, oh, guess what Gramps," said Naruto, still very excited "go on guess. I bet you can't get it"

"Guess huh? Ichiraku has run out of ramen?" guessed Sarutobi. Naruto's expression went from smug to complete horror and Sarutobi couldn't help but laugh. Ramen to Naruto was a matter of life and death. He couldn't live without it. The Hokage had a hard time trying to convince Naruto to eat other things rather than ramen all the time, like vegetables. He nearly had heart attack when he did see Naruto eat something healthy but the shock faded just as quick when Naruto had a bowl of ramen straight after.

"It's not funny gramps, so no it's not that you know. I made a friend yesterday, you know," stated Naruto. Sarutobi was taken back a bit. He had always hoped that Naruto would have a group of friends before he entered the Academy, but it seemed that the parents of the children Naruto tried to be friends with previously, had passed their anger and hatred onto them as well, leaving Naruto truly alone. 'Who is this person gracious enough to befriend Naruto?' thought Sarutobi

"Her name is Hinata Hyuga. She's really cool but she is a bit quiet," continued Naruto and carried on telling the Third all he knew about Hinata. While Sarutobi was shocked once again, the last thing he expected was the Hyuga Heiress befriending Naruto. Sarutobi knew that the Hyuga didn't see Naruto as Fox but they didn't associate with him due to his lack of manners and he assumed that Hinata would have instructed to stay away as well in case Naruto influenced her negatively.

"Hey Gramps, are you okay?" asked Naruto. Sarutobi snapped back to reality to find Naruto sitting on his desk, when his little hand on the Hokage's wrinkled forehand, "you just went quiet and sat still, I thought that you d-"

"I'm perfectly fine, my boy" interrupted Sarutobi. Being an old man, he hated it when his family worried about his welfare and he especially hated it the 'd' word was mentioned. He felt like his time was coming closer every time the word was spoken.

"I'm just amazed. The Hyuga Heiress is your new friend, you better not lose that friendship ok?" assured the Hokage

"Don't worry Gramps, I'm going to do everything I can to be the best friend ever" promised Naruto causing Sarutobi to smile. Naruto always had a knack to keep his promises.

"I know you will. So you came to tell me this news did you?" asked Sarutobi

"Not really," said Naruto, intriguing the Old Hokage, "I came to ask you where her house is. I want to see her again today."

Sarutobi understood now why Naruto came to see him. He was about to answer when the office door opened again however Miss Tsuchi didn't appear instead it was Hinata Hyuga.

"E-excuse me, o-oh N-Naruto-kun, w-what are y-you doing here?" asked Hinata; stunned that Naruto was also in the office.

"Huh? I just asked Gramps where you live, so we can hang out today Hinata" returned Naruto, hopping off the desk and walking towards Hinata, "come on, let's go you know. Catch you later Gramps" grabbing Hinata's hand in one of his own and waving bye to the Third with other and left with Hinata in tow.

Sarutobi just sat there, dumbfounded, trying to process what happened. Naruto came in to find out where Hinata lived, to have the young girl herself walk through the door, assuming to ask where Naruto lived, and then for the two of them to disappear in a grand total of 15 minutes. 'Those two be trouble when they are older,' thought the old Hokage. Sighing, he returned to his mountain of paperwork.

Naruto had finally stopped dragging Hinata when they reached the park. No one was in sight. The two had free reign of the play area.

"Come now Hinata, let's play on the swings you know," said Naruto enthusiastically. Hinata was out of breath from trying to keep up with Naruto. For someone who's almost 6 years old, he could run quite fast for a long period of time. She just nodded, unable to speak for the time being. Together, they went over to the swing set and claimed a swing each.

"Let's see who can swing the highest, you know," said Naruto, hoping to start a friendly competition. Hinata became quite nervous after hearing that. She hadn't been on a swing set much, due to her Hyuga upbringing. While she knew how to swing and wasn't afraid of heights, swinging high was something she had never done before.

"N-N-Naruto-kun," called Hinata, her voice very quiet due to her nerves, luckily Naruto managed to hear her.

"What's up Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto. As he looked at Hinata, he noticed that she was quite rigid and seemed scared. It hurt Naruto seeing his only friend afraid and it worried the young boy. The last thing he wanted was Hinata to be scared.

"Hey, Hinata we can do something else if you don't wanna swing, you know," said Naruto, hoping that Hinata would feel better playing on something else. If Hinata was happy, he was happy.

"I-it's not that N-Naruto-kun," replied Hinata, her voice a bit louder now, "it's just that I-I've never swung high before."

"Ah okay," said Naruto, in understanding, "that's alright Hinata-chan. I'll push you." During his alone times in the park, Naruto watched children getting pushed on the swing by their parents, going a little higher with every push or pushing softer if the child didn't like being high up. So Naruto hopped off his swing and stood behind Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun, y-you don't have to d-do this," protested Hinata, her nerves coming back again. She had only known Naruto for a day and already knew more about him and how kind he was; better than anyone else in the village but that didn't stop her anxiety. This fear of the unknown was greatly affecting Hinata. Her lack of confidence, even with the boost from facing the bullies, helped that fear work on her nervous nature.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'll be right here okay," soothed Naruto, trying to calm Hinata down, "I'll push a little harder every time okay. If you don't like it then just tell me okay, ill push softer so you don't swing as high". Hinata thought about it, Naruto would always be behind her and if she wanted to stop she would just tell him and it will be all right.

"O-okay, but you promise to stop if I ask," confirmed Hinata, she wanted to be absolutely sure; to Hinata this was a leap of faith.

"I promise Hinata-chan. Naruto Uzumaki always keeps his promises, you know" said Naruto. With a nod from Hinata, Naruto began to push. He kept it consistent so Hinata got comfortable. Once she was giggling from the fun, he started to push a little harder. The higher Hinata went, the more fun she had and she never noticed until Naruto stopped her softly.

"W-why did you stop N-Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata, she never had so much fun in her life.

"Because I want to show you how high you were going Hinata-chan," returned Naruto, hopping onto his swing. He started softly to gain some momentum and once he had it, he started swinging himself hard. Hinata was amazed at how high Naruto was going. 'If he tries any harder, he'll be over the top to of the swing set' thought Hinata. Naruto started to slow down then an idea popped into his head, he was swing quite high so he decided to jump off the swing at the peak, to try and impress Hinata.

Hinata was stunned when she saw Naruto jump off the swing, only to laughing shortly after. When Naruto jumped off, he had to correct himself to stick the landing. However he overcorrected, making him lean slightly more forward. The result was he still landed on his feet but the momentum sent him face first into the sand. He pulled his head out, coughing and spitting out sand before joining in with Hinata's laughing.

"That was silly, I almost got it though. Did you see Hinata-chan?" he asked, Naruto was happy that Hinata's nerves had disappeared. She looked like she was having a good time.

"Y-yes I did N-Naruto-kun. You were so close," agreed Hinata, 'maybe I can do that one time,' she thought.

"Well Hinata-chan, you were swinging just as high as I was before I jumped off. When I'm with you, you have nothing to be scared off, you know" pointed out Naruto. Hinata was amazed. She couldn't believe that she swung just as high as Naruto.

"That was quite an impressive display young man" came a new voice. Naruto quickly turned around to find Ko Hyuga walking towards himself and Hinata.

"Hello Mr Ko" greeted Naruto with a wave, Hinata also waved in greeting to Ko.

"It's good to see you're keeping your word Naruto by looking after Lady Hinata," said Ko, with a smile. He had been watching in the distance for a while now. Ko had suspicions that Hinata showed her potential with Naruto around and seeing the encouragement Naruto gave Hinata, the thesis was proven true.

"There is something I wish to talk to the pair of you while you're here," continued Ko kneeling down, once Hinata joined up with himself and Naruto, "Lady Hinata, as I have said to you this morning, I will be taking over your training until you become a Genin and even afterwards. I am also including young Naruto here to join us as well,"

"Woohoo!" yelled Naruto excitedly "what is the training like Mr Ko?"

"Well with the three of us it will be basic fitness training so that you're ready for the academy," explained Ko smirking at the antics of the blonde boy, "however privately I will be training Lady Hinata on the family fighting style which unfortunately you cannot learn Naruto," Naruto hung his head in defeat, obviously wanting to learn how to defend himself, "but that does not mean I cannot teach a basic taijutsu style that is used in the academy. Its better than nothing but when you become a Genin you will learn you own style of taijutsu"

Naruto was ecstatic. He was getting proper training before entering the Ninja Academy and still having his friendship with Hinata. 'This day cannot get any better, you know' he thought. Hinata was also very excited; she knew she could improve with Naruto's encouragement and with Ko's advice and training.

"Now that's out of the way, the fitness training be in this park starting tomorrow at 7am. Be here on time, it will not look good if our future Hokage is late for everything now. With all that said, suggested we retire for the day. Myself and Lady Hinata will see you fresh in the morning Naruto-san," further explained Ko, standing back up.

"Don't worry Mr Ko, the future Hokage will be here on time, you know. I promises," said Naruto, giving a thumbs up sign, "I guess I'll see you in the morning Hinata-chan."

"Y-yes you will. G-goodbye N-Naruto-kun," returned Hinata, as she turned to leave she remembered that they still haven't exchanged address. Hinata to ask Naruto for his but he was already long gone. Sighing in defeat, Hinata turned back to Ko.

"Don't worry Lady Hinata, I have Naruto's address for you," said Ko, Hinata looked up, smiling at him "and he has our address. I put it into his pocket just before. Let's go home.'

Naruto returned to his apartment, retrieving his key from his pocket, he felt a piece of paper there. He pulled it out and opened it with curiosity. It was the Hyuga Compound address. Naruto smiled as he entered his home, waiting for tomorrow to come around.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, heres the latest chapter. I am so sorry for the delay. Work has been a nightmare, big hours and little to no writing time. I wanted this chapter to be longer but the way it ends pretty much leads into chapter 6 which is still a work in progress. With work calming down, I can focus more on getting chapters written and ready for posting. Any way enough blabbing, please enjoy this chapter and as always good criticism is welcome and Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

Chapter 5

Naruto was bouncing around in anticipation. Today is his first of real training, a stepping-stone towards becoming a ninja and eventual Hokage. He had woken a good hour before his alarm, which was a first. Naruto had packed a water bottle, towel and after thinking about it, his training scrolls. He thought that Ko might be able to be help out with them while Hinata practises her family techniques.

Naruto arrived at the park at 6.30am. It was empty and deserted but then who would be at the park this early in the morning. His excitement was dying down and was slowly becoming bored. 'Damn it!' thought Naruto, 'I could've slept in for 30 minutes, you know. What am I gonna do now?'

Then Naruto remembered what Old man Hokage told about preparing for exercises. He was told to warm up and stretch for 30 minutes before doing any training of any kind. The Hokage used an elastic band to help explain, a warm elastic band would stretch further and still keep its shape rather than a cold one, which would snap and become useless. The thought of his muscles snapping and becoming useless frightened Naruto into warming up before he even walked out of his apartment.

Focusing on the present, Naruto looked around the park. Ko didn't really say what the training would be exactly he only mentioned basic taijutsu. Naruto decided it would be best to warm up the whole body. Naruto ran a couple laps around the park, to warm up his legs and get the blood flowing. He then jumped onto the monkey bars, swinging himself forwards and backwards, warming up his arms. After 3 laps, he hopped down and started stretching.

"Good to see you're taking this seriously Naruto," came a familiar voice, causing Naruto to jump out of his skin.

"Damn it Mr Ko!" said Naruto, recovering from his fright "Could you not sneak up on people like that, you know?"

"I'm a ninja as well Naruto so you better start gaining some awareness of your environment. That's lesson one" returned Ko, smirking about getting one on the boy.

"G-good morning N-Naruto," came the quiet voice of Hinata.

"Hi Hinata!" replied Naruto loudly with a smile, which made Hinata blush, "how are you? Are you excited to start training? I know I am, I'll be Hokage in no time, you know". Ko stared at Naruto with great curiosity, while the two 5 year olds chatted away. 'This boy acts like he's just had a bowl of sugar,' thought Ko, amazed at how much energy Naruto has.

"Okay you two, that's enough," interrupted Ko, "Lady Hinata, I need to you to run a couple laps around the park and on the monkey bars like Naruto okay. Take it easy, its just warm up". Hinata nodded and started her warm up.

"Excuse me, Mr Ko?" asked Naruto, producing his training scrolls "I was wondering if you could help me with these training scrolls that Old man Hokage gave me?"

"I don't see a problem with that but first I want you to do 10 push ups, 10 pull ups, 10 sit ups and 10 squats as many times as you can until Lady Hinata finishes warming up" said Ko, taking the scrolls from Naruto, leaving him to his workout.

So Naruto started to do his workout, going quite hard. He wanted to show Ko that he'd give his all and more. By the time that Hinata had finished her warm up, Naruto had complete 6 sets of his workouts and both were pretty worn out. Naruto had collapsed on the grass after starting his 7th set of push-ups and Hinata had dropped onto all fours, her legs had no strength left to stand and her arms left heavy from climbing on the monkey bars.

"Good start you two," said Ko " have a 5 minute rest and we'll start on basic taijutsu" and he turned his focus on Naruto. Groaning, the two kids shifted into better positions, basically leaning up against a nearby tree.

"I don't think I can go on," said Hinata panting, while she was pushed hard in her previous training, her warm ups were nothing compared to what she did.

"Come on Hinata, you cant stop now" encouraged Naruto, he was feeling just as fatigued as Hinata, he hadn't trained like this at all even if it is just a warm up.

"I can't Naruto, I feel heavy" groaned Hinata, "Its too hard,"

"You can do it Hinata, you know," replied Naruto, " remember when you faced the bullies the other day? I saw how helpless you were and then you saved me from them by kicking they asses. You found your motivation, never gave up and you were amazing and you still are. Training is too only to get stronger, the next time your in a fight, it could be with someone worse than those bullies, you know."

Hinata stared at Naruto, stunned by what he said. He was right, if she wanted to be a ninja than her opponents would be much stronger and more dangerous than the bullies. She felt determination burn through her body like fire. Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled

"Thank you Naruto," said Hinata, without a stutter "I won't be weak and helpless again. I promise"

"That's the spirit Hinata," said Naruto, smiling in a thumbs up pose, "I don't think your weak, you just need a little pep talk to get motivated."

"I agree," said Ko, walking around from the back of the tree, causing the two to jump, "you can't afford to lower your guard, even when you're exhausted. This is the purpose for this training session and will be for a while. I had you two warm up in a way that is new to you, resulting in your fatigue, which in turn relates to you escaping the enemy. The rest is you loosing the enemy and now the enemy has found you resulting in a fight, which now is your taijutsu training"

Hinata had dropped into her Gentle fist stance ready for a spar and as did Naruto, at least what he thought was he correct stance. Ko and Hinata looked at Naruto as if he grew a second head. Naruto noticed and started to check his body for anything that they could be staring at.

"Is there something on my face?" asked Naruto innocently, running his hands over his face searching for something that shouldn't be there.

"No Naruto but what was that?" asked Ko, not believing what he saw. Naruto's taijutsu stance was terrible. His centre of balance was off and his feet were too close together. Anyone trained in basic taijutsu would be able to slip through Naruto's guard quite easily and dominate him.

"What d'ya mean Mr Ko?" asked Naruto, not following what Ko was getting at.

"Your taijutsu stance is terrible and I can only imagine what your technique would be like," explained Ko, Naruto's head dropped, ashamed and angry that after all his time trying to learn the style from the scrolls was a waste.

"Well what you expect?!" came back Naruto "I have a tough time trying to read and understand what those scrolls say. I've had no help what so ever, you know!"

Ko wasn't surprised. He knew that Naruto was alone and therefore assumed that he had to learn basic skills, taught by parents, on his own. The Hokage couldn't afford to take the time to teach the boy because of his duties as Hokage and no one else in the village had the time of day for the child.

"Naruto, you were close to the ideal stance," said Ko walking over the show the boy the correct posture, "this is what you need to look like"

Naruto's anger disappeared as quickly as it came and he copied Ko's posture.

"Good Naruto, now hold that position" said Ko, coming out of his stance to examine Naruto's. He moved Naruto's feet to a better position and adjusted Naruto's core to stabilize his balance.

"Now Naruto, that's the stance you want every time" said Ko.

"But it feels weird" complained Naruto, still in the stance

"It will for a while but you'll get use to it. I want you to repeat getting into that same position, until Lady Hinata finishes her Gentle Fist katas" instructed Ko, leaving Naruto to practice his stance.

"Lady Hinata, you just go through the Katas okay. I need to watch Naruto and make sure he gets his stance sorted out," said Ko. Hinata knew the routines pretty well, it was just focusing on form and she needed Ko for that. However Naruto was in desperate need of supervision and guidance. So she started the routine and Naruto was dropping in his stance, Ko examined it and adjusted it.

An hour later, Hinata had finished her Gentle Fist routines twice and Naruto was hating taijutsu and they were both sitting up against a tree. Ko had disappeared after telling him that he was going to get lunch.

"I never want to do taijutsu again," complained Naruto, doing the same thing over and over again was getting to him and wearing down what patience he had.

"You w-were getting it a-at the end N-Naruto," pleaded Hinata, trying to calm Naruto down. She didn't like it when he was angry, Naruto was suppose to be the happy and encouraging one.

"I know Hinata, its just that I wanted to learn something useful," said Naruto.

"Knowing the correct position for taijutsu is very useful, my boy" came an elderly voice, one that Naruto knew all too well.

"Old man Hokage! What are you doing here?" asked Naruto, surprised to his surrogate grandfather out and at the park with Ko beside him, with bags in hand.

"I just needed to stretch my legs Naruto," said the Hokage "good afternoon Hinata"

"G-good afternoon, L-Lord Hokage" returned Hinata with a bow and went to help Ko set up lunch.

"Ko was telling me that the two of you started some preliminary training for the Academy. I must say it is a very good decision but I do hope that you're not pushing yourselves too hard, Naruto," said the old man, knowing full well what the blonde boy would be like.

"That's impossible, Old man," said Naruto "I can't hurt myself by dropping into a taijutsu stand a thousand times"

"Well Naruto, a good taijutsu stance may save your save one day," explained the Hokage.

"How?" asked Naruto, curious at how something so pointless like body position could save his life.

"Well your opponent will have a tough time trying to find any weakness to take advantage of," explained Sarutobi, "like if your feet are close together means that you are unbalanced and the opponent can put you on the floor. If your centre of gravity is out, the opponent could push you back easily. Where as if your stance is near perfect your opponent will have to apply a lot of effort into exploiting weaknesses you may have." Naruto just stared blankly at the old man, clearly not understanding what was said.

"He means Naruto that if you have a poor, weak stance you'll be beaten up quicker than you would be if you have a good, solid stance. It also shows that you have some skill in taijutsu," simplified Ko "once you have your stance good enough for the academy, you'll be moving onto actually technique."

This got Naruto motivated again for more training in taijutsu. Ko quickly learned that Naruto could understand things better in its simplest form, and to get Naruto to do things, dangle a carrot in front of him.

"But first, eat and calmly please Naruto" said Ko "you want your lunch to stay down. The Hokage has something important to tell the two of you"

Naruto quickly quietened down and ate his lunch calmly while Hinata was curious to what the Hokage would have to say to the herself and Naruto.

"Well children, I know that you're both very excited about starting the Academy next month. However unfortunately you wont be able to start then," said the Hokage, bracing himself for the blonde storm that was Naruto.

"WHAT!" yelled Naruto "why can't we start next month? You promised me Old man!"

"You can't start because the Chunin exams are being hosted here this year and this time it goes for three months. You will start the academy at the start of next year in January when you are both 6 years old. So you'll have plenty of time to get ahead on the Academy," explained the Hokage.

"January! That four months away you know!" whinged Naruto

"Plenty of time to get your Taijutsu perfected Naruto, then you can focus on chakra and ninjutsu training," said the Hokage, he also knew that same weakness of Naruto's plus learning ninjutsu was Naruto's Achilles heel. Grinning like a Cheshire Cat, the Hokage decided to leave after that last statement, which had Naruto begging Ko to learn ninjutsu instead of taijutsu. 'Train them well Ko Hyuga' thought the Hokage 'they need to understand what it is to be a ninja'.


End file.
